


Eyes wide shut

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Silver gives Jim a helping hand





	Eyes wide shut

Jim never turned around.

He was taking a small breather. He had both hands braced against the counter in the galley. It was hot from the meal they had just prepared and he was surprisingly horny. He could normally keep himself from fantasizing until he was alone. Today, it was unbearable.

He couldn’t turn around unless he wanted Silver staring at his erection while he tried to get back to work. He had done than the first time this had happened. Silver’s eyes on him and driven him even more crazy with lust. The cyborg hadn’t even taken pity on him, letting him run to the washroom, or a corner of the ship where he could calm himself down. The cyborg had kept him busy. The one-time Jim had tried to make a run for it Silver’s large hand had fallen on his shoulder, pinning him to the deck.

“They’ll be time to rub one out when the work’s done.” 

Jim didn’t want that to happen again.

That was when he felt Silver step up behind him. Jim tilted his head back. He could feel Silver’s heat. He knew the cyborg’s belly was only a few millimeters from him. He opened his eyes when he heard Silver’s mechanical hand whirl. It rested on the counter right next to Jim’s own.

“This is embarrassing enough without your help,” Jim said. “Just give me a moment. I’ll start clean up in a moment.” Silver didn’t say anything. He put his other hand on the other side of Jim’s. Jim could feel the big man’s belly rubbing up and down his spine. He shuddered.

“If you aren’t going to help me, please leave me be!” Then Silver’s nose was in his hair, then moving down to nuzzle the back of his neck.

“And what help were ye wanting exactly?” Silver breathed. 

Later, Jim didn’t know where he had gotten the balls to do it. It must have been the heat. Or maybe the fact that Silver smelled so damn good. He grabbed the big meaty hand and brought it to the tent in his pants. Silver chuckled. 

“And what did ye want me to do with this.” He gave a gentle squeeze through the fabric of Jim’s pants. Jim bucked and groaned. “Tell me.”

But Jim was far too embarrassed to say. He curled Silver’s fingers into his palm. He left just enough space that he though he could slide in. He didn’t turn around, but Jim was sure the big man was smiling. 

He trembled as he pulled his cock out. His cheeks were red, but it was from the heat, not embarrassment. He was shocked to find that all of this felt remarkably normal. Better than normal. This felt right. If he had his cock out in front of anyone else he’d be ashamed. He wasn’t ashamed now. He brought Silver’s hand close. He put his hands back on the counter, bracing himself. He jerked forward.

The first thrust was different than anything he’d ever experienced before. Silver’s hand was so much bigger than his. He felt like he was fucking, not just jerking off. He moaned. Silver, he was fucking Silver. His cock twitched and he pounded into Silver’s hand harder.

Silver was pressed firm into his back. That made it a little harder for him to thrust, but it felt good too. It was like this was something they were doing together. Like it was a bonding experience. The thought made Jim smile. A bonding experience, that was a euphemism if he’d ever heard one.

He was enjoying every second of this when Silver leaned down and nipped Jim’s ear. Jim jerked. The tiny bit of pain had been so strange next to the pleasure radiating from between his legs. 

“Silver,” He moaned, throwing his head back. Silver tongue lapped at his exposed skin. Jim wanted him to bite. He wanted a mark to remember this by later. 

“Good boy,” Silver whispered, nipping at his ear again. “Yer such a good boy.”

“Damn, fuck,” Jim moaned. He gritted his teeth and slammed a fist against the counter top. Silver tightened his grip just a fraction and Jim picked up his pace. Every bit of Jim felt like it was on fire. It was hard to keep thrusting. It was hard to stay on his feet. 

Silver nuzzled at the back of his neck again. His tongue lapped at the skin on the back of his neck. Jim wanted something, but it was almost impossible to get it past his lips. It was like he had forgotten how to speak.

“Bbbbb-,” he tried. “Bbb I-”

“What’s that lad?” Silver said. His breath on the nape of his neck made Jim shudder.

“Bite!” He all but screamed. “Bit me. Bite neck! Now.” The fragments he got out weren’t loud but they were the most forceful thing he had ever said. Silver rumbled behind him. A moment later he felt sharp teeth digging into the back of his neck. Damn. Silver had his uppers just under Jim’s right ear and the lowers next to his left. There didn’t feel like there was much pleasure, unless Jim thrust forward. The teeth scraping back and forth across his skin felt painful and exotic. 

Silver closed his mouth a hair and shook his head. Jim cried out as he came all over Silver’s hand. There was a wet popping sound as Silver let him go. Jim collapsed forward. He clung to the counter with one hand as he tucked himself away with the other. He was sure his knees were going to give way.

Over the sound of his own ragged breathing, he heard the wet sound of Silver licking his fingers. It was a familiar sound now. How many times had he heard that same sound when Silver got some ingredients on his hand. He wanted to turn and see Silver licking cum off his hands, but he wasn’t brave enough.

After a moment there was silence.

“Well lad,” Silver said. “Ye best get cleaned up before everyone comes down here for food.”

Jim nodded, and did what Silver asked.


End file.
